


John Wick Series Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: John Wick Series Imagines [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the John Wick (movies) characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	1. Santino D'Antonio - being Santino’s girlfriend and you have been sexually teasing him all day and he finally snaps and has his way with you against the wall.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Santino](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165229060862/wherethefuckisthatjigsawpiece-reunion-between-old)

> _Imagine being Santino’s girlfriend and you have been sexually teasing him all day and he finally snaps and has his way with you against the wall._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Santino watches you slink into the room, catching your coquettish gaze with a suspicious one of his own. You’ve been a tease all day, and Santino was steadily losing his patience with the game. His hand grasping at the armrest of his chair when your legs brush at his knees, standing between them.

“You don’t mind, do you?” you hum, barely asking before your fingers brush his own as you lean to take the glass of wine from his grasp, bringing the drink to your lips for a taste. You consider the flavor for a moment, before giving the glass back as your tongue sneaks out to lick up the remnants of the wine at your lip, “It’s not bad.”

And just like that, right when he dares to reach out and brush his fingertips against the edge of your thigh, your moving out of his reach. Your eyes roam the room, falling upon a painting on a nearby wall. You almost miss his frustrated huff before he sets the glass down properly on the coffee table, but you certainly don’t miss his quick advance across the room towards you.

“You wish to provoke me,  _bella_?” his lips bury into your neck as his growl sends a pleasurable shiver down your spine, pressing his body against your back in such a way as to allow you to feel the growing bulge pressing against your hip, “Being a tease; you should know better than to play with me like this.”

You lean back into him, unable to hide your satisfied smirk in having finally riled a reaction from him, “I was wondering when you would do something about it.”

 

 


	2. Santino D'Antonio - you’re with Santino D’Antonio, but Ares, his right hand, doesn’t trust you. It gets to the point to where, when she hears noises in Santino’s hotel room, she pulls a gun on you while you’re in a heated moment with Santino.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165228270537)

> _Imagine you’re with Santino D’Antonio, but Ares, his right hand, doesn’t trust you. It gets to the point to where, when she hears noises in Santino’s hotel room, she pulls a gun on you while you’re in a heated moment with Santino._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Ares  _really_  didn’t like the fact that Santino didn’t listen to her when it came to you. She had signed her concerns and suspicions to him on multiple occasions, though still Santino continued to interact with you. Walking back to the hotel room now, Ares found herself resenting the fact that he was having this dinner with you after her warnings. When she gets close enough, she hears a thump like someone hitting a wall, causing her to rush towards the door to the room, gun drawn.

In a flash, Ares has the door opened, gun trained on her target in sheer instinct as his guard, causing a quick gasp to come from the two of you upon realization that Ares had just barged into the situation unfolding within the hotel room. You were pressed against the wall, the source of the noises she’d heard, as Santino’s knee resided between your legs.

Santino was glaring daggers at her, something he rarely did, sharply remarking, “Didn’t I say we were not to be disturbed? Put down your gun!” Ares, begrudgingly, does as he says, though glares between the two of you as she signs an apology that was less than genuine. With a sigh, he looks towards you as Ares leaves, but not without the casualty of your mood, “She is protective of me, you understand.”

You pout, “Something tells me she isn’t too keen on me.”


	3. John Wick - John pushing you against a wall and eating you out

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [John](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165166779592/reputation-goals-john-wick)

> _Imagine John pushing you against a wall and eating you out_

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“John.”

It’s a whisper on your lips despite the fact that there was no one in his house aside from the two of you, accented by the way the silence amplified the both of your breaths as they pushed against each other. This kiss was not gentle. It was full of excitement and hunger for the events unfolding as he walks you back until you’re being pushed against the wall. A sharp squeak comes from you as your back hits the hard surface only to be muffled by his lips before the scratch of his beard disappears. He pulls away, your thigh in his hand as his lips return to your body, though first on your neck, traveling downwards towards your chest when he drops to his knees completely.

There’s a look in his eyes as he glances up at you, shaded by the veil of dark lashes, that sends a shiver down your spine. It’s intense, though John usually was, but different in the fact that a deep lust resided there.

His fingers leave goosebumps along your skin as the push your skirt up your thighs before gripping at the thin fabric of the underwear beneath, another whisper of his name, more desperate this time, coming from you as you realized what he intended to do, “John…”


	4. Santino D'Antonio - Santino getting jealous when you take a little too long admiring John Wick’s appearance, and reminding you exactly why he is the one you come home to.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Santino](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165228623842/wherethefuckisthatjigsawpiece-john-wick-2)

> _Imagine Santino getting jealous when you take a little too long admiring John Wick’s appearance, and reminding you exactly why he is the one you come home to._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

As John Wick leaves the museum, you find yourself getting pulled to the side by Santino. Your wide-eyed, innocent look meets his dangerous one, causing shock to go through you at his quick change in mood once Wick was no longer in your presence.

“What?” you ask, though you can’t help but know the answer. You had thought yourself more discreet when you had checked out the taller man, though apparently not.

“Do not pretend you did not look at John the way you did,” Santino reprimands, glancing towards Ares to wave her off. She nods, leaving the two of you as Santino’s frown softens into a smirk, apparently having figured out what to do with you, “Do you enjoy making me jealous? Perhaps I should remind you as to why you are with me, hm?” You lick your lips to elevate the dryness that had collected there, unable to deny the fact that his implication had sent a shiver of lust down your spine.

You decide to tease him a bit— poke the bear a little further with a smirk of your own as you hum, “I might need a refresher. Mister Wick may have made me forget.”

Santino’s brows raise at that, a dark look overcoming him as he shakes his head with a chuckle, “Oh, you are  _definitely_  going to get it after that little comment.”


	5. John Wick - living with John Wick, but you’re not an assassin. Instead, you have a normal job and life, other than John. You know he goes away often and you know he just comes back when he’s done with work, but one day, you’re showering when he...

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [John](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165166791072/akajustmerry-the-bowery-king-the-man-the)

> _Imagine living with John Wick, but you’re not an assassin. Instead, you have a normal job and life, other than John. You know he goes away often and you know he just comes back when he’s done with work, but one day, you’re showering when he comes home. He joins you in the shower, bruised and scratched up and bloody and he just holds you before it gets NSFW._

———  _Request for[@autumnslioness-dearie](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw) _———

When the shower door opens, you don’t even bother turning, already knowing who it was when his arms wrap around your hips. You hadn’t heard him enter the bathroom, but you were used to the silence with which John carried himself after living with him for as long as you had. His forehead comes to rest against the base of your cervical spine wordlessly, and you feel his breath waft against the wet skin of your back.

John came home from work like this sometimes. A dark mood surrounding him as cuts and bruises he’d never explain and you’d never ask about marred his body. You didn’t know exactly what he did, but you weren’t sure you wanted to. He breathes against you as neither of you speak while you finish scrubbing the dirt from your nails and he lets the weight of whatever he’d done wash down the drain with the blood that still stained his legs. John’s arms wrap around you a little tighter when you shift to dip your head under the spray, as if afraid you would leave if he didn’t.

You let him pull you back into his chest, his barely-there beard scratching your skin as his lips trail along your shoulder, his hands moving to right beneath your breasts as he is the first to speak, “It’s good to see you.” It comes out soft, deep, and laced with a sort of desperation that you hadn’t heard in his voice until now as he lets his shaky breath move along your skin when he kisses towards your neck, making your stomach twist in arousal as you forget all about cleaning yourself for the moment.

When you turn in his arms, you see that he’s still wearing his pants, making you quirk a smile at the idea that he was in so much of a hurry to see you that he couldn’t even fully disrobe.

Eyes flicking to the blackness that were his, you willfully ignore the haunted look in them, knowing he wasn’t about to say why it was there, not now, “Why don’t you take those off, John?”


	6. Santino D'Antonio - being rough in bed, but you can be rough too and that turns him on even more.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Santino](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165228190592/johnbabayagawick-manic-intent)

> _Imagine Santino D'Antonio being rough in bed, but you can be rough too and that turns him on even more._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“Ah!” you gasp, back hitting the wall of his hotel room a bit too roughly for most people, but for you it was just the beginning. You shoot him a smirk as he moves, gravity at his hips, towards you before bending just slightly to maneuver his lips to yours. Almost immediately, your hands go to his hair, smoothing along the short cut at the back until they reach the hairs that were long enough for you to grab onto. With a nip at his lip, you tug him by them roughly, getting a grunt and a buck of his hips against your own, causing you to feel the press of his length through the tailor-made pants he wore.

“Oh, you are in for it tonight,” he warns breathily against your tongue, only making you smile wider as the anticipation sends a wave of lust through you to settle deeply in your abdomen. He removes himself from your front, pulling at you only to push you once again, instead towards the bed this time, sending an order growled your way as he does, “Get on the bed.”


	7. John Wick, Santino D'Antonio - having a threesome with John Wick and Santino D'Antonio, but Santino is a bit rough during sex and John wants him to take it easy.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; OAKY VERY NSFW IM SORRY IM GARBAGE_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165212833792)

> _Imagine having a threesome with John Wick and Santino D'Antonio, but Santino is a bit rough during sex and John wants him to take it easy._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

John sends Santino a look over your shoulder when Santino grabs you roughly by the neck, just enough to pull your lips towards him as he ravishes them. Santino was impatient and had a tendency to get rough in his lovemaking, but John was far gentler than you’d originally suspected he’d be. A moan gasps from your lips and is muffled against Santino’s until he releases you with a nip to your bottom lip, raising a brow at John as if he had no clue why the “retired” assassin was sending the darkened mood his way.

“What, John?” Santino addresses, accent thick and sending a shiver down your spine as his hand around the front of your neck gently squeezes before relaxing, but never removing itself as he pushes your back further against John’s front with the force of his own body. His voice is tauntingly biting when he growls, “Do you not like the way I touch her?”

“Don’t be too rough,” his voice is deeper than usual. Strained with the activities that were occurring between the three of you, but stern as he warns Santino with that single sentence. Never one to waste words.

John’s eyes flick towards your neck, noting the red marks that were blemishing your skin, but it was still unsure if Santino had left bruises yet. He suspected he would by the end of the night. You move your hips to grind against John, distracting him for a moment as your back arches when the fingers of Santino’s other hand dip to smooth along where you and John were connected, a gasp coming from you when they dance along your clit.

The Italian looks at John with a smirk of dark satisfaction, and you feel John’s jaw clench when he places his lips to your cheek as you turn it to him, “It looks like she’s enjoying it, John. Do you want me to be gentler,  _bella_?” Santino’s lips come to your ear as he chuckles lowly, “Or do you like my roughness?”


End file.
